This Unnecessary Feeling
by Sweet L
Summary: Edgeworth is in love with Phoenix, but he will never admit it. Unless someone gives a little help. Phoenix/Edgeworth.


**Disclaimer: As everyone knows, Ace Attoney and everything else belongs to Capcom.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fic in a long time, I hope you like it. It may contain some grammar errors (my english isn't that good), I apologise. **

* * *

"Not Guilty!"

I hear the judge passing the verdict. I've lost again. But that doesn't bother me anymore, at least not like before. _Well, something in me has certainly changed_. I look at the other side of the courtroom, and I see the reason for this change. _Phoenix Wright_. That man, even if I refuse to admit, changed me for better. There were days when all that mattered to me was the guilty verdict , but he showed me that what really matters is that justice is done, regardless of what side you're on.

_But that certainly was not the only thing that has changed_. I think, while I keep looking at him. That man filled me with unnecessary feelings, and this time I'm not talking about doubt and uncertainty. I'm talking about other kinds of feeling. Feelings that I've never felt before. _I can't take my eyes off him_. That goofy smile on his face, those eyes so full of honesty, even that ridiculous blue suit that he insists on using all trials, for some reason everything in him enchants me_. I can't believe I'm… attracted to this man. I must be going crazy_. I think, as I leave the courtroom. _Yes crazy, completely crazy_. I just turn my back, with no intention of seeing him in front of me again. But it seems he has other plans.

"Edgeworth, wait!" I hear him calling me. _Not now Wright_. I keep walking as if I hadn't heard. But it seems he's not ready to give up, and suddenly I feel him grab my arm. _Damn Wright, stop being so persistent and let me go! _I think, but I know he will not give up so easily.

"What do you want Wright?" I ask, not looking at him_. The colder I get, the easier he will give up._

"Edgeworth ..." He begins to speak, but for some reason stops.

"Wright, if you don't have anything important to say I'm leaving ..." I say, annoyed.

"No, wait Edgeworth, well ... you have been strange lately. Is something wrong? "He asks me, looking worried.

_Yes Wright, something is wrong, very wrong, this should never have happened._ _And it's all your fault!_ And indeed, this should never have happened. Imagine me, Miles Edgeworth, a man that always thought that any kind of relationship was a waste of time, in love. And worst of all, in love with a man. _This is absurd_. I think. _But wait, since when I've admitted that I'm in love with him?_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot the man who stood beside me, waiting for an answer. _I have to be blunt and harsh in my reply or he won't quit._Moments later I gave my answer.

"No Wright, nothing happened. I'll leave now, I have no time to lose with your nonsense, you better stop worrying about me and worry more about yourself. "I say coldly, while walking, leaving him behind. Luckily, he didn't followed me. _At least my answer was good enough to make him quit_. I think, relieved. But along with the relief comes the guilt. _He seemed genuinely concerned, and maybe my words were too harsh. _But that doesn't matter now, all I need is to get out here and get away from him immediately. _All I need is to erase these feelings that are driving me crazy._ I think. Really, that's all I needed. But I no longer believed it was possible.

* * *

"Good job Nick!"

_That's it, I've won another trial, justice was done_. I think, while I hear Maya congratulating me. That trial had been difficult, for more reasons than one. I look to the other side of the courtroom, and I see one of the reasons. Miles Edgeworth_. I can't take my eyes off him_. He enchants me in every way. _I don't know what to do_. I think, as I keep staring at him. I can't deny anymore, I'm completely in love with that man, but I know it will be difficult, not to say impossible, that something beyond friendship happens between us. _Well, he's a man, and it seems he's not even a bit interested in having any kind of relationship with anyone._

"HEY NIIIIIICK!" Just then I hear maya. I look at her, and I apologize for not paying attention to whatever she was saying.

"You've been too distracted lately Nick! Now you'll have to buy ten burgers for me, you heard? Ten! "She says angrily.

_There goes my savings_ ... I think, but that doesn't matter now. I look across the courtroom again and I don't see Edgeworth there anymore. Lately he always does this, when the trial ends he just goes away in a snap. _It's like he's avoiding me_. Not that this is that unusual, but there's something strange here. _Why is he doing this? Did I do something for him to avoid me? Or does he realized that I ... No, impossible. Could he have realized that I'm in love with him?_ I shudder at this posibility. _Well .. there's only one way to know_. I get up quickly and without thinking twice, I go after him. Luckily for me, he was still around.

"Edgeworth" I call for him, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Or rather, he pretends not to hear me. So I run up to him, and grab his arm. _I won't give up so easy_. So I stand there, waiting for any kind of response from him.

"What do you want Wright?" He finally asks in a voice somewhat cold. _At least I've got some kind of reaction from him. _I think. Not that this is something positive.

"Edgeworth ..." I start to speak, but then I hesitate for a moment.

"Wright, if you don't have anything important to say I'm leaving ..."

"No, wait Edgeworth, well ... you have been strange lately. Is something wrong?" I ask, waiting for an answer, whatever it was, but the silence continued. As if Edgeworth hadn't heard what I said. But I know very well what he heard.

"Edgeworth?" I insist, and finaly he reacts.

"No Wright, nothing happened. I'll leave now, I have no time to lose with your nonsense, you better stop worrying about me and worry more about yourself. "And with that, he just walks away, as usual, as if nothing had happened. I was expecting something like that, but it hurted more than usual. _Why does it hurt so much? _I think, as look back and see Maya coming after me_. I had completely forgotten about it._

"Niiiick, what happened? You've just disappeared all of sudden! "She asks, confused.

"It's nothing Maya, let's go. I still owe you the burgers, right? "I say, trying to hide my sadness, and hoping she would just give up and agree with me on the subject. _I don't want to think about it anymore._

"Forget the burgers Nick, I want to know what's happening! You have been acting in a very suspicious way lately. This has something to do with Mr. Edgeworth, right? "She insists. _How does she knows I'm like this because of Edgeworth?_

"M-maya I said it's nothing, and it has nothing to do with the Edgeworth! If you keep insisting, I won't buy your burgers! "I say and start walking, leaving her behind._ I can't let her see that I'm like this because of him. Well, I think she knows already.  
_  
"Nick you're so bad! Okay, I give up ... for now! A lady can't be without her burgers!" She then follows me, without saying another word.

_All for the burgers_. I laugh a little, glad I had forgotten him and what just happened, even if only for a moment. _Only for a moment…_


End file.
